M’énerve ses Sucettes
by Catirella
Summary: Des sucettes ! Enfin une sucette à la fois et une grande frustration bien sûr d’un certain Gboys, qui n’en est pas un dans cet OS... Toujours Sadique, bien entendu ! ...... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 9] ... YAOI...


Titre : **M'énerve ses Sucettes**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Toujours les mêmes, mais les prénoms ne ressortent pas pour une fois.

Genre : **_Série de petits OS _**♂_** Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… **_(Number 9)

_**Hlo, béta de Catirella :**_

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai… Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus ! _

_Attendez que je vous explique… Cat a décidé de me faire perdre l'entièreté de mes neurones avant les vacances… Serait-ce une histoire de vengeance ? C'est vrai que je n'ai que ce mot à la bouche : vacances, vacances, vacances…_

_Mais non ! Je n'y crois rien ! Cat est bien trop sympathique pour me faire un coup pareil ! (remarquez la décence de cette phrase qui ne fait pas du tout lèche-botte)_

_Ça doit donc être ma pauvre frustration qui se réveille… Parce que à chaque OS j'ai un peu plus de mal à corriger, je sens la fuite neuronale et le réveil des hormones… Et il paraît que le prochain sera pire ! Mais comment je vais faire moi ? _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas lecteurs ! SHW reprendra du service pour mener à bien sa lourde tâche : corriger les OS de plus en plus…heu… de Cat ! _

(C'est la fatigue Hlo, la fatigue ! … Cat)

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Ecrit le 21 juin 2006._

Une histoire de sucettes et de frustration, pour ne pas être à la place de celles-ci ! …

Beu heu ! Pas fait exprès moi !

Au fait ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis frustrée

C'est ma 30ème... (Pour FF)

◦ ♣ ◦

Pour ce petit OS : Toujours très court !  
_En italique les pensées de… ?… _

◦ ♣ ◦

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

_**BONNE LECTURE ET GROS BISOUS… Catirella**_

◦ ♣ ◦

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire.

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**M'énerve ses Sucettes**

**

* * *

**

Je travaille tous les samedis et dimanches dans une boulangerie depuis un 1 an. Cela me permet d'avoir de l'argent de poche.

La Fac, c'est bien, mais il y a pas mal de frais quand même.

Vous avez une bourse, mais elle ne couvre pas tous vos frais. V os parents pallient au reste mais ils ne peuvent pas vous donner de l'argent en plus tous les mois. Donc vous avez trouvé ce petit boulot depuis votre première année de Fac.

Cet été, vous avez travaillé les deux mois pour vous faire une avance de trésorerie, donc vous n'êtes pas des plus bronzés. Mais votre compte en banque est au beau fixe, pour le moment !

Travailler 8 jours par mois, ce n'est pas non plus le Pérou, mais c'est toujours cela de pris.

**Et il est de retour lui aussi.**

Toute l'année scolaire précédente, il vous a nargué avec ses sucettes, tous les samedis et dimanches… En plus de la semaine où vous aviez travaillé aux vacances de Pâques.

Il arrive toujours avec une sucette à la bouche et en plus il joue avec, à croire qu'il le fait uniquement dans le but de vous exciter !

Grrrrr… Moments de frustration et garder son calme car bander en servant le pain et les petits gâteaux, ça ne fait pas sérieux du tout…

Que je l'aimmmmmmmme ? . ? . ? .

**NON**… Que je le déteste. C'est vrai quoi ! Le mec, il est déjà super band… Déjà dit ! Et en plus, il en rajoute avec ses sucettes, qu'il suce bien sûr.

**VEUX ÊTRE À LA PLACE DE LA SUCETTE ! **

Snif… La vie est trop injuste… Depuis que je suis dans cette ville, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire des amis. La Fac de droit me prend tout mon temps et le peu qu'il me reste, je le passe à mater ce mec avec sa sucette ?

Punaise, j'ai perdu des neurones à cause de lui.

Je reprends… Le peu de temps qu'il me reste, je le passe à travailler dans cette boulangerie.

Ben voilà ! C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, non !

**Gros soupire…**

Là, vous avez en face de vous une femme d'un certain âge un peu proute proute qui vous casse les bonbons… Boulangerie oblige. Et pas que ceux de la Boulangerie d'ailleurs, qu'elle vous casse la mamie avec ses grands airs et son « Je ne sais pas quoi prendre mon garçon, comme gâteaux pour ce soir ! »

En premier : VOUS N'ÊTES PAS SON GARÇON… Même pas son petit-fils.

En deuxième : Son parfum couvre l'odeur des gâteaux et du pain tout chaud.

En troisième : ELLE VA SE MAGNER A LA FIN, CAR LES PERSONNES DERRIERE ELLE COMMENCENT A S'IMPATENTER.

Pouf… Re-gros soupire…

Pas une bonne journée ce samedi.

Ouf. Mamie Gâteaux est ressortie avec deux Glands… **Sans commentaire ! **

Et si… Ce sont bien des **Glands**. Pâte à choux, crème pâtissier avec de l'alcool. L'alcool dépend du pâtissier en fait ! Dessus vert avec des petites crottes longues en chocolat sur une partie du dessus…

Frais, c'est super bon…

**Hummmmmmmm…**

J'ai faim maintenant !

Ah ! C'est plus calme… Je vais boire un peu d'eau car il fait encore chaud en ce début de mois de septembre, j'ai pu arriver un peu avant la reprise des cours cette année.

Vous buvez un peu d'eau et devinez qui boute le bout de sa sucette ?

Le mec super « B » Et super « C ».

**… ? …**

**Hein ?**

Mais non pas super Con ! Super Canon !

Vous avez compris pour le « B » au moins ?

Disons, pour faire compliquer, que quand vous « **B** » c'est mieux **Capoter** en fait !

C'est Ok là ?

Non !

Vous voulez faire concurrence aux gâteaux de mamie ou quoi ?

**AH !** Je savais que vous aviez compris… Tout ça pour pas passer pour un gland !

Et attendant, j'en fais un beau moi de **gland, **moi, avec la bouche pleine d'eau, version **hamster** qui n'arrive pas à avaler à cause de la vision de la sucette qu'il tourne dans sa bouche.

S'il la lèche, je lui crache l'eau tel un **lama **!

Je déglutis péniblement mes réserves d'eau.

Vous bavez… Ce n'est pas dieu possible d'être aussi **SEXE** avec une malheureuse sucette.

Il s'avance vers vous et il est encore plus beau bronzé. C'est d'un contraste avec vous, ça fait peur.

Vous l'enviez quand même. Lui au moins a eu la chance de partir en vacances. Vous avez enfin fini votre imitation d'hamster, lui souriez bêtement comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs et lui dites comme toutes les autres fois aussi :

« Bonjour. Que désirez-vous monsieur ? » Et vous pensez _« Moi, je veux être à la place de votre sucette ! »_

Et comme toutes les fois où vous avez posé cette question…

Il retire sa sucette de sa bouche sensuellement. Tout en laissant courir son regard sur vous. Et de cette voix que vous n'avez pas entendu durant 9 semaines, il vous répond :

« Une baguette et une **sucette**. »

Vous pensez encore et toujours _« GRRRRRR… CETTE MAUDITE SUCETTE… »_

Vous êtes sûr qu'il le fait pour vous mettre mal à l'aise. Et le pire c'est qu'il y parvient depuis déjà plus de 6 mois. Vous pensez à lui jour et nuit. Tout cet été, c'est de lui donc vous avez rêvé… C'est dur quand même, car vous ne pouvez tout de même pas draguer un client.

Et de toute façon, la pipelette que vous êtes, dit face à lui que cette première phrase, le montant à payer et puis :

« Merci monsieur, passez une bonne soirée. »

Et aujourd'hui, pas de changement, toujours le même scénario qui dure depuis 1 an maintenant.

Enfin 20 heures. Cette première journée a été harassante. J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances. Vous dites au revoir à vos partons et sortez avant qu'ils ne ferment la boulangerie. Ce qui est bien, c'est que vous repartez tous les soirs où vous travaillez avec deux gâteaux , suivant ce qui reste. C'est un petit plus qu'ils vous offrent pour votre travail en boutique, car les week-end, madame ne travaille pas et vous êtes seul aux commandes.

Au début, cela fut difficile, mais très vite vous vous y êtes fait. Et maintenant, cela glisse comme sur des roulettes.

D'ailleurs, si ce soir vous auriez pu avoir des roues, quelles qu'elles soient, comme moyen de transport pour rentrer dans votre petite chambre, vous n'auriez pas fait le fameux lama !

Lui cracher dessus quoi !

Sans trop faire attention, machinalement, je prends donc le chemin de mon petit chez moi en location. Et devinez sur qui je tombe ! Je vous le donne en mile !

**Le mec aux innombrables sucettes.**

Sauf que là, il n'a plus de sucette qui occupe sa bouche. Que fait-il là à cette heure ?

Toujours avec sa baguette et le petit sachet où se trouve la sucette.

Il me regarde et il sourit !

Houla ! Je suis aussi fatigué que ça pour rêver de lui tout éveillé maintenant ?

Je rougis et fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Je vais me faire interné si je suis vu en train de mater dans le vide ! … Mais d'un seul coup, le sons de sa voix atteint mes tympans.

**Gloups !**

Vous ne rêvez pas…

Vous vous retournez et le fixez avec votre petite boite à gâteau dans les mains.

Et c'est reparti pour le sourire idiot que vous lui faites… Peut-être même encore plus idiot !

« Bonsoir ! »

« … »

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

« Non… Vous n'avez pas de sucette là ? »

« Pas besoin pour le moment et j'ai envie de passer à quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. »

« C'est quoi ? »

_« Zut ! J'aurais dû dire que ma langue, c'était perdu ! »_

Il se rapproche dangereusement de vous. Enfin, c'est plus suavement qu'autre chose en fait, et cela vous fait réagir. Frissons garantis jusqu'au bout de la natte.

**Hum ?**

Ah, oui ! J'ai les cheveux très longs. Et je les attache toujours en natte à la boulangerie.

Il est au creux de mon oreille et là j'entends des choses qui me laissent comme les deux gâteaux que sont dans leur emballage.

Et oui ! Deux Glands. Je ne fais que le rôle d'un des deux, hein ! Faut pas non plus en demander trop là.

**23h00, ma chambre.**

Il n'y a plus de Gland ! Ils ont été consommés.

Moi, je suis aussi **consommable**.

J'ai dans la bouche **la sucette** qu'il a acheté tout à l'heure !

Je mords plus dans le bâton que de sucer celle-ci.

**Lui ?**

Il a une autre **sucette** en bouche qui n'est pas du tout du même type, ni du même gabarit.

J'ai les deux mains perdues dans ses cheveux en bataille. Les miens de cheveux sont éparpillés tout autour de moi sur le lit.

Ses yeux cobalts me dévorent à chaque aller-retour sur **ma sucette**. Et mes yeux améthystes brillent et savourent cette prise en bouche.

Quand la sucette sera finie, il restera **le bâton** !

J'ai hâte de faire connaissance avec lui…

_**Fini…**_

Et de 9.

Sucettisons !

Bizarre ! Ouais je sais…

Bisous.

_**Catirella **_

**Et oui… C'est mardi ?  
Yaoi ? Non, review ! … ↓↓↓**


End file.
